Maze Runner One-Shots
by theevilsquiddancer
Summary: A bunch of one-shots! I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure I won't put any romanicy things in this! I tried to come up with a more creative title but I couldn't... I know summary sucks but please read! Stay Piefaceingly!
1. On The Roof

**JUST SOME RANDOMNESS BEFORE EVERYONE WAS SENT INTO THE MAZE!**

**NEWTS POV**

A series of loud knocks sounded at my door. I rubbed sleep from my eyes and rolled over to look at the clock sitting on my bedside table. 1:00 a.m.

What was WICKED up to now? Were they doing some weird late night 'training' for whatever they were going to do to us? I didn't understand why they were forcing thirteen year old kids like me to do calculus and run a mile each day.

I dragged myself out from under the covers and walked across the cold floor to open the door.

Instead of seeing one of the WICKED people at the door, I saw Minho, holding a flashlight and some keys.

"Why are you waking me up at one a.m.? It better be for a bloody good reason," I said, squinting at the flashlight.

"Oh don't you worry. You'll thank me later," said Minho, with his signature smirk. He started to walk down the corridor, motioning for me to follow him. I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with him.

He got to the girls side of the dorms and knocked on one of the doors. Our friend, Ada, who was a year younger than Minho and I stepped out and glared at us.

"Qu'est-ce vous faites?" She said, slipping into French. "Sorry. I was on a really good part of my book! Whatever you're about to do better be good," she said. She smoothed down some of her hair that was sticking up and followed Minho, who was already walking away.

"Just one more person," said Minho, walking a few doors down.

"Why exactly did you wake us up for your 'mission'?" asked Ada.

"Well, you see, you, Newt and my final candidate are people who will actually do this with me and I like all of you," he said, doing a little spin, pointing us as the door was opened up a crack.

"Minho, what do you want?" asked a quiet voice that belonged to Minho's 'final candidate', Jane.

"I want you to come with us," said Minho, opening the door all the way.

"If this is another one of your pranks, then I'm not interested," said Jane, narrowing her eyes. Some of Minho's pranks included gluing people to toilet seats, flooding peoples rooms and one incident of attempting to light a fire cracker inside the building. All ended with very angry WICKED people.

"No, it's nothing like that, I promise," he said, earnestly.

Jane sighed and stepped out of her room. Minho grinned and led down a bunch of hallways to a door labeled ROOF ACCESS.

He pulled out the key ring that he was holding and unlocked the door.

"Where did you even get that?" asked Ada.

"I have my ways," Minho said, slyly.

"Don't they keep this door locked for a reason?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," said Minho. "But rules are meant to be broken!"

Jane groaned. "You are so immature," she said.

"We're the same age," said Minho.

"Girls mature faster," said Ada.

"What? No!" said Minho.

"Yes, is scientifically proven, they did a study!" she countered.

"Who did this 'study'?"

"I read about it!"

"Guys!" I cut them both off, "Are we going to do this?"

Minho looked at all of us. Ada nodded, eagerly. Jane let out a sigh and nodded her head.

"Okay, fine I'm in," I said.

Minho clapped me on the back. "That's the spirit! Now lets go!"

He swung open the door. We were greeted by a blast of warm air and the scent of ashes on the breeze.

We all stepped out the door into a shaft. A ladder ran up one of the walls.

"Ladies first," said Ada, smirking at Minho.

"Shut up," said Minho, lightly punching Ada's arm, then stepping into the shaft. Ada followed him, I came up next and Jane came last.

"Like the view?" asked Minho. I could actually hear him smirking when he said that.

"There's a spider on your foot," I shouted up to him, knowing how much they creeped him out.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, shaking his foot. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

All of us were laughing as Minho freaked out.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" he yelled.

"You're so gullible!" said Jane.

"Wait... what?" said Minho, slowly putting the pieces together. "Newt, you're gonna pay for that!"

We all continued climbing until we reached the roof. We pulled ourselves over the edge and looked down.

We could see the forest for miles and mountains in the distance.

"I'm glad we don't live in the Scorch," said Ada in a hushed voice. I'd heard stories about the Scorch and how it was completely burned. How it was filled with those Cranks. I was glad that I was safe here.

I took in the night, relishing the gentle breeze on my skin. I looked over and saw Ada sticking her head off the roof and staring down.

"Aren't you worried that you'll fall?" I asked.

"Nope!" she shouted, her voice sounding distant. I walked over to the edge and looked over. The ground looked so far away.

Suddenly, I felt a push, then a pair of arms grabbed me before I could begin to fall. I turned and saw Minho gripping my shoulders.

"I told you that you would pay!" he said.

"Yeah, thanks for the heart attack," I said, a laughed.

"That'll teach you to joke about spiders!" said Minho.

"There's a spider on your head!" yelled Ada, her head still sticking off the roof.

"Haha funny. Watch it or you're next," said Minho.

"Oh, I'm so afraid," said Ada, sitting and dramatically putting her hand over her heart.

We sat on the roof and talked and laughed. At four a.m. Jane forced us to go back and get some sleep.

During the day, I was tired out of my mind but it was worth it.

**DID YOU FACES LIKE IT? AND IT'S MY FIRST TMR FANFIC! YAY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	2. Get Me Out of Here!

**SO THIS WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE-SHOT, BUT PEOPLE SEEMED TO LIKE THE FIRST ONE AN ASKED ME TO UPDATE SO... I WILL!**

Dear Anyone who can help me,

I'm Trapped in a maze without any of my memories! There are no adults here, just these boys, most of them aren't too friendly. On top of that, I'm being accused of putting everyone in this stupid maze and a boy with serious anger issues is out to get me. Oh, also, there are giant demonic, creatures made out of weapons who I could get eaten by! Help me!

~Seriously, get me out of here,

Thomas

**I DID THIS FOR A SCHOOL PROJECT AND I WAS LIKE "I'LL PUT THIS ON FANFICTION!" ANOTHER CHAPTER IS COM**ING VERY VERY SOON!** REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY**


	3. Minho's Prank

**BONJOUR AGAIN! SO ADA AND JANE WILL PROBABLY BECOME BIGISH CHARACTERS IN THIS (AT LEAST IN THE PRE-MAZE STUFF) BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE THE GLADERS WOULD HAVE HAD SOME FRIENDS WHO WERE GIRLS! THIS ONE IS ABOUT ONE OF MINHO'S AFORE MENTIONED PRANKS! ALSO, I INGESTED A SMALL AMOUNT OF NAIL POLISH REMOVER, SO THAT'S FUN...**

**MINHOS POV**

I ran through the hallway, trying not to burst out laughing.

Newt, and my other friends, Jane and Ada on my tail.

"You kids get back here! This behavior is unacceptable!" yelled Janson, who we all called Rat Face.

"Never!" I yelled.

Now, you may be wondering how we got here. Well, come along, child, and I will tell you.

xXx

"I can't believe they made us run four miles today! That's around twice as much as we usually run!" I said.

"I don't know, maybe they had their reasons," said Jane.

"I think that this could be considered child abuse," I half-joked. The people around me were all panting and drenched in sweat. I even saw one boy pass out.

"Well it could be worse," said Newt. "We could be living with the Cranks."

"I say we get revenge!" I said. I did not appreciate having to run in the hot sun for half an hour.

"Et, qu'est-ce qu'un garçon qui à douze ans, va faire? " asked Ada. "ERG! I CAN'T STOP SPEAKING FRENCH! Sorry. I said, what's a twelve year old boy going to do?" she added a smirk.

"Just you wait," I said, returning the smirk. "Now where's the supply closet?" I was already plotting my evil plan.

"This way," said Jane, gesturing for us to follow her.

She led us down a less used hallway and got to a smallish door.

I pulled out the key ring that I had used to sneak all of us onto the roof last year.

I got to one labeled SUPPLY CLOSET and pulled it out. I unlocked the door to see a bunch of mops and other cleaning supplies.

"Well that was anticlimactic," said Newt.

"I need glue," I said, walking in.

"Why glue?" asked Newt.

"You will see soon, young one," I said.

"I'm six months older than you."

"Whatever."

"Hey, I found the glue while you two were over there bickering," called Jane.

"Come on! I climbed this shelf for nothing?" said Ada, landing with a thud next to us.

Jane handed me the glue. It was the industrial kind. Excellent.

"Let's move!" I said and started walking towards the bathroom.

"One of us needs to check if anyone's in there," I said, once we got to it.

"Fine, I'll look," said Ada. She walked in and called out, "All clear!" a few moments later.

I walked over to one of the toilets with Newt and Jane behind me. I closed the door.

I then proceeded to coat the seat in a barely noticeable layer of glue.

"Is this a very good idea?" asked Newt as I put some glue on the toilet paper.

"Of course it is! Maybe..." I said. "Okay, done!"

We all made mad dash out and hid.

"Okay, now all we need to do it wait."

A few minutes later, someone walked in. We soon heard cries of "Help! I'm stuck!"

All of us snickered.

People rushed in, including Rat Face.

"Whoever did this will be in so much trouble," I heard him say.

"Maybe we should go," said Newt.

Just as we were climbing out of our hiding spot, Rat Face came out and saw us.

"_You,_" he said.

"Run," said Jane.

So we did.

"You kids get back here! This behavior is unacceptable!" yelled Rat Face.

"Never!" I yelled back to him.

Apparently, while we were running, he called some of our "caretakers" to catch us. By catch us, I mean that we all got tackled to the ground and dragged to Rat Face's office.

"Do you know what you kids have done?" he asked, after he seated all of us.

"Yes, we glued someone to a toilet seat," I said.

"Don't be smart with me! We have to get that surgically removed!" he said, starting to lose control. All of us tried to hold in our giggles."You all are twelve years old now. You should be more mature!"

"I'm actually eleven," said Ada.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! NONE OF YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR ROOM FOR THE NEXT WEEK EXCEPT TO TRAIN AND LEARN! UNDERSTAND?!" he yelled.

"Fine," we all mumbled, knowing that Rat Face would probably hit one of us if we made any more smart comments.

"Thank you," he said, slightly more calm. "Now go to your rooms."

We all walked back to our rooms, accompanied by our 'caretakers'. But Even though Rat Face banned us from leaving our rooms, we still visited each other at night.

**BEFORE ANYONE ASSUMES ANYTHING, I HAVE NOT PULLED THIS PRANK! (BUT I SOMETIMES WANT TO!) DO YOU LIKE ADA AND JANE? IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, THEN TELL ME! (SOMEHOW!) REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	4. Four Paths Cross

**BONJOUR! I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT IT'S ALMOST ELEVEN PM UNTIL JUST NOW... JE DIT "QUOI?" ANYWAYS MERRY CHRISTMAS? **

**NEWTS POV**

_No, you're not going to cry. _I urged myself. Tears welled up in my eyes. I clutched my suitcase with my meager belongings in it.

_You're safe. Your parents wanted you to do this so you wouldn't be ripped apart limb from limb by Cranks. _I still could barely keep the tears in.

We walked briskly through the Burg station, pushing through the small crowds.

We stopped at PLATFORM 9. Well at least I think that's what it said. The sight really read, P A F RM 9.

After a few minutes, a Burg landed in font of us, by which time I had blinked all of my tears away. The man who introduced himself to me as Mr. Ren led me to a train car.

"Well go on," he said, nudging me towards it. The door opened and I scampered on.

Inside, I saw something that could only be described as "Crazy Town".

People were crying, fighting, jumping around, sleeping, I even saw two older kids making out in a corner.

I grimaced and looked around for someone friendly looking. If I made a friend, maybe I would feel a bit better.

There was a girl who looked around my age standing alone in one of the corners. Her shoulders were tense and her arms were around her torso. Her eyes were darting around nervously. She had pale skin eyes, black hair with some kind of sparkly thing in it and almost purple eyes. She seemed friendly... sort of...

_Well then, go talk to her. _

I straightened myself and walked over to her before I could talk myself out of it.

When she noticed me walking towards her, she looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Hello," I said, shyly.

"Bonjour," the girl whispered, barely audible. She looked like she wanted to run away. But wanting desperately to make a friend, I persisted.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Éve. Zut! No, my name is Ada. Ada Lovelace. Je suis désolé. I am still getting used to this new name thing. And speaking English," she said, smiling apologetically.

"My real name's Zachary. But the name those people gave me is Newt. Short for Isaac Newton," I said.

Ada's eyes darted around, never landing on me. "So, you are from England," she said. We had just left the Burg station in England.

"Yeah. And I'm assuming that you're from France," I said.

"Wow, how did you know? It could not be that I have been speaking French half of this time," she said, sarcastically. Her small smile broadened.

Her arms dropped from around her torso. _Good, she trusts me more._ Although, she still looked tense.

Ada was looking over my shoulder at something. I turned and looked where she was looking. I saw an Asian looking boy hanging upside down from one one of the rails that attached to the ceiling. Suddenly, the rail clattered to the round, taking the boy with it.

Ada and I rushed over to him. Strangely, a lot of people saw what had happened, but didn't go to check if the boy was okay. Ada, a few others and I knelt in front of the boy.

"Tu as blessé? Tu est un tarte!" said Ada, who was no longer whispering.

The boy sat up. "Speak English," he groaned.

"Désolé! Are you hurt? You are such an idiot!" yelled Ada. Had she even met this boy before?

"I'm fine," he said, sightly angrily.

"Tell me your name," said a girl next to us.

"Minho Hu," he muttered, rubbing his head.

"Age?" she asked.

"Ten," Minho answered, more loudly.

People started leaving the scene, seeing that it was probably okay. The only people left were Ada, the girl asking Minho questions and I.

"Okay, he's fine," said the girl.

"How do you know?" asked Ada, curiously and concerned.

"He knows basic information about himself, so he doesn't have a concussion and he doesn't seem to have any major injuries," she said.

"Where'd you learn about how to do that kind of thing?" I asked.

"Oh my mother was a nurse. I saw them working sometimes," she said.

"I am guessing that you can treat gangrene too," said Ada, with a laugh.

"Actually yes," said the girl. All of us stared at he in disbelief.

Minho sat up. "What are all of your names?" he asked.

The new girl raised her eyebrow, then said, "Jane. Jane Goodall," she said. I finally got a good look at Jane. She had thin, dirty blond hair and grayish-blue eyes. She was very thin, like she hadn't eaten a good meal in a year. Although, that was likely.

Minho looked at Ada and I.

"I'm Newt," I said.

"You mean like the lizard?" asked Minho.

"Huh. Yeah, I guess so," I said, not really offended.

Minho looked at Ada, who looked tense again.

"Ada," she whispered, shrinking away.

"What, you call me an idiot in French and now you're afraid to talk to me?" laughed Minho.

Ada looked ready to bolt. She stared at the floor and was biting her lip.

"Oh, I didn't mean to..." said Minho, slightly unsure of what to say.

Ada sighed. "It's just that I was worried that you were hurt and when I get worried I yell and... yeah..." she trailed off.

"Well don't worry, I don't bite, although, I'm not sure about him," he said, elbowing me.

I smiled for the first time in a while.

"Have you ever noticed that we're all named after scientists?" asked Jane.

"Oh! That is why all of our names sound familiar!" exclaimed Ada.

"Wait, then who were Ada Lovelace and Jane Goodall?" asked Minho. I nodded.

"Seriously? You actually don't know who they were? I'm assuming that you don't know who Marie Curie, Dian Fossey?" said a very annoyed Jane.

Minho and I gave her blank looks.

"Do people not care about female scientists?" sighed Ada, slapping her forehead.

"Jane Goodall and Dian Fossey were primatologists who were some of the first to treat animals like they had souls. Ada Lovelace is considered the worlds first computer programmer and Marie Curie discovered radioactivity," explained Jane.

"Oh yeah! I remember Marie Curie died because she was exposed to so much radiation!" I said.

"And didn't Dian Fossey get killed with a machete?" asked Minho.

"Of course you only remember how they died," said Jane rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that all boys care about is dying and violence," said Jane.

"What! No!" said Minho. "I can swear on my life that I have never killed any bugs for fun."

"Sure," said Jane in her 'I seriously doubt that' tone.

"Well all girls care about is looking pretty," said Minho, sticking his tongue out.

"Ha! You think the first thing we care about is how we look? We could be killed by Cranks and you think all we care about how we look?" spat Ada, her voice rising.

"Well girls put on their stupid makeup every day!"

"Do you see any girl on this Burg with makeup on?" asked Ada, leaning forward.

"Thats because most of as are ages seven to ten!" countered Minho.

"This is a pointless argument! Just stop!" I said. The two glared at each other but didn't say anything.

A silence swept over us. I cleared my throat.

"So, speaking of people ages seven to ten, how old is everyone?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Ten," said Jane.

"Me too," I said.

"Nine," said Ada, quiet again.

"Wow, I thought that you were five," said Minho, clearly still bristling about his and Ada's stupid argument.

"Minho..." I said in a warning tone.

"Oh yeah, you two girls should be able to name some male scientists if you're so awesome," said Minho.

"Fine we will," said Jane. "Isaac Newton was a physicist. Minho Hu made the first Burg."

"Neil deGrasse Tyson was an astrophysicist and Alfred Wegener theorized continental drift," said Ada, sticking her tongue out.

Minho glared at the two. "Oh yeah well you two are... um... Stinkfaces! Yeah!" he said, trying to have the last word.

"Okay, we're stinkfaces," said Jane rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Face it Minho, you've lost this argument. Let it go," I said, trying to hold in my laughter. Ada was giggling behind her hands.

"Never! I will never lose to a couple of girls!" he said, his face reddening.

"Where did you all come from?" I asked.

"Well definitely not France," said Ada.

"Australia. What's it to you?" asked Jane.

"I just want to get to know everyone. And also I want Minho and Ada to stop fighting," I said.

"Well, I had to be put in a box and smuggled out on a helicopter because I came from North Korea. No one's allowed to leave there," said Minho, a smirk on his face.

"Are you sure?" asked Jane.

"Yes, ask anyone else who was here before me," said Minho, confidently.

"Okay, fine I believe you," sighed Jane.

Ada unzipped her small suitcase. She pulled out a small bag.

"Candy anyone?" she asked. All of us gasped. Candy was scarce since the flares had hit the Earth. "I take that as a yes," she said as she handed out a piece to each of us.

I unwrapped mine. I relished the sweetness as it settled on my tongue.

"Merci," I said, in a terrible French accent. Ada just smiled and ducked her head a little.

"Huh. It's not poisoned," said Minho, who was sniffing it.

"Ferme ton buche!" said Ada, laughing and punching his arm.

I knew that we were going to be friends.

** DID I CAPTURE A FOURTH GRADERS ARGUMENT WELL? I FEEL LIKE I WOULD HAVE ARGUED ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHEN I WAS YOUNGER WITH BOYS! THAT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO TAKE A DAY TO WRITE BUT I GOT INTERRUPTED SO MANY TIMES SO IT TOOK THREE DAYS! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	5. Newt's Journal: Day 730

**ANOTHER THING FROM MY SCHOOL THING! SORRY IF IT'S BORING BUT YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT! I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT NOW! **

Taken from the journal of Subject A5, Newt.

Day 730

Another Greenie came today. Buggin' scared as hell he was. Was all jumpy and wide eyed, looked like he wanted to disappear. He was shakin' all over. But then again, who isn't scared their first day. Said his name was Thomas. Sure is curious, that little bugger. Kept askin' questions even after we told him we'd answer em' later. Alby flat out wanted to slap him, 'cause he asked so many. He wanted to go in the bloody Maze, right before it closed. Doesn't even know what's out there, only remembers his name, and he wants to go explore some giant Maze. Well, I bet he just wants answers. All of us do.

**DID I CAPTURE NEWTS VOICE WELL? ANOTHER CHAPTER IS COMING SOON! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	6. Where Are We?

**WOOHOO THERE'S A BIG TIME SKIP SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER! I NOW HAVE AN EXCESSIVE AMOUNT OF TIME TO WRITE SINCE IT'S WINTER BREAK!**

**NEWTS POV**

I woke up and saw darkness. Where was I? I listened and heard breathing and the clanging of metal chains. I established that I was in some kind of elevator-box with a bunch of other people.

I wondered who they could be. I tried to remember the names of my friends but I just... couldn't. I felt memories trying to push through this force field in my brain, wanting to be seen.

Newt. That was my name. I tried to remember anything else. My age, where I came from, how I got into this stupid box.

"Hey, is anyone there?" someone called. The voice was male.

"Yeah," I said. Strange, I could form thoughts and words and function properly but I couldn't remember anything. I wondered how that worked.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked.

"Just my name," said the boy.

"Well what's your name?" I asked.

"Nick. You?"

"Newt."

"Hey who's there?" called another male voice.

"Newt and Nick," said Nick.

"Who are Newt and Nick? Why can't I remember anything?" he cried, anguished.

"Calm down now, we'll figure this out," said Nick.

Slowly, others started waking up. There were twelve of us in total. None of us could remember a thing.

After moving for around half an hour, we heard a loud alarm. A minute later, the Box, as we had creatively decided to call it, opened, letting in bright light.

I blinked, my eyes watering.

"I'll check what's out there," said a boy who's voice I matched to Nick's. He looked around seventeen and had dirty blond hair and bangs that covered his forehead. He squinted his gray eyes as he scanned the area. I noticed that everyone in the Box was a boy. After a minute he came back.

"It seems safe. There are just a few animals. And also... something else you guys might want to see," he said, nervously. We all scrambled out of the Box and looked around. I noticed that animals that Nick had mentioned. But that was nothing compared to the massive, ivy-covered walls that surrounded us.

"What the f-shuck," someone said.

"Should we look inside?" someone else asked.

"Not yet," said Nick. "We should build shelter and look for food first."

"We're stuck here, aren't we?" someone said. He spoke what was on all of our minds.

"Not... Fine, I won't sugar coat this. We could be stuck here. But as long as we are, we'll sure as hell make the best of it," said Nick. "Now who wants to come look around with me?"

An Asian (whatever that was) looking boy, who looked around fifteen stepped forward. "I'll do it," he said.

"Good, whats your name?" asked Nick.

"Minho," the boy said confidently.

"I'm Nick. Anyone else want to come with us?" asked Nick.

A curiosity itched at my bones. I stepped forward and walked onwards Nick and Minho, not saying anything.

"And what's your name?" asked Nick.

"Newt," I said, more quietly than I had wanted.

"Okay, everyone else, stay close by. And don't go in those walls. We'll see if anything happens to them," said Nick.

"Hey, who made you leader?" called a boy, with a bulbous nose and black hair.

"He did," said Minho, smirking.

"Not everyone else agrees," said the boy.

"Fine then, we'll take a vote," said Nick, cooly. The boy glared at Nick.

"Everyone in favor of Nick as leader," said Minho, "Raise your hand."

Everyone except for the boy raised his hand. A few people chuckled.

"I guess it's settled, then," said Minho. "Long live Nick!" he shouted, making us all laugh.

"Long live Nick! Long live Nick!" the rest of us chanted, holding onto the thing that made us stop worrying for a second.

Nick ducked his head and his face turned bright red. "Please stop," he said, embarrassed, only making us chant louder.

After everyone had calmed down, Nick, Minho and I walked towards the forest.

We walked through the trees, finding nothing but a pretty looking small pool.

We looked around the rest of the place, which held a small clearing and a crude fence holding cows, chickens and pigs.

"Hey, there are some supplies in the Box!" someone called out.

"Excellent," said Nick. "We've got a lot to do."

**THANK YOU TO **QuinnDeRavensborough, May A Chance, MazeRunnerLover2002, Softball007, Guest and Jaywing25 **FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I DECIDED THAT I'LL DO SHOUT OUTS NOW BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! ****DID I MAKE NICK TOO BOSSY AND ****CONDESCENDING? I FELL LIKE I MIGHT HAVE... I DON'T KNOW, YOU TELL ME! **** REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	7. The Third Rule

**SO I THOUGHT THAT NICK DESERVED A BETTER DEATH THAN BEING SLICED IN HALF! SO I CAME UP WITH A BETTER DEATH!**

**NICKS POV**

"Where are Newt and Alby?" I asked Minho. Most of the Runners had come back already. It was getting late.

"Nope," said Minho. "Don't worry, they'll be back," he said, clapping my shoulder, then walking off.

I went over to the North Door. It was closest to the sectors that Newt and Alby were running today.

The sun was slipping farther towards the horizon.

Then, I saw them. My heart stopped.

Alby was dragging Newt, who's leg was covered in blood and had cuts and bruises everywhere else.

"Hurry!" I called.

They were making slow progress. They needed help. But the doors could close at any minute.

I squeezed my eyes shut and steeled myself. What kind of leader was I if I let two people die?

I sprinted in towards them, as fast as I possibly could.

"What are you doing?" called Alby, between heavy breaths.

"I'm helping!" I said, as I got to them. I grabbed Newts arm.

As we dragged him along, I wondered what happened to him.

_No. ask questions later. _I thought.

Suddenly, I heard Doors were closing.

"Nick! Go!" said Alby.

I didn't say anything. I pushed my body to the limit.

Twenty feet.

Fifteen feet.

We weren't going to make it. But still, I pushed on. Ten feet.

Five feet.

The doors were barely open now.

Come on. Come on.

I clenched my teeth, then pushed Alby and Newt through the doors, which were now only two feet away and about to shut.

I saw Newts shirt get caught between the doors, right before they closed. I heard Alby shout from the other side. At least they were safe.

I felt my heart speed up. I started breathing faster. A tear slipped down my cheek.

I'd heard the screams of the boys who'd been stuck in the Maze. I didn't wasn't to end up like them.

I blinked the tears away. The whirring of Grievers coming closer and closer to me sent chills down my spine.

I knew that they'd come for me. I was going to die.

I promised myself one thing. I wasn't going to scream when the Grievers came for me. I wasn't going to make a single sound.

xXx

**ALBY'S POV**

"We suffered the loss of our leader yesterday," I said to everyone in the Gathering Room. "He saved Newt and I, but now he's dead and that doesn't do us any good."

Everyone looked downcast and hollow. Even Gally. A few were crying.

"So, as second in command to Nick, I'm now leader, I guess. I'm going to make a new rule. No going into the Maze, unless you're a runner," I said.

Everyone nodded, solemnly.

"Okay, get back to work," I said, emotionless. I sighed and said to the fake sky, "At least you're out of here, Nick."

**I'M VERY SORRY IF THAT WAS A STUPID ENDING BUT... YEAH... I MOST LIKELY WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS BECAUSE WE HAVE PEOPLE COMING! ALSO, IF ANY OF YOU HAVE IDEAS THAT YOU WANT ME TO PUT IN THIS, JUST TELL ME SOMEHOW! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	8. Meanwhile in Group B: Girl Talk

**BONJOUR! I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT SCHOOL STARTED AND VERY VERY I'M BUSY AGAIN! **

**JANE'S POV**

Being a Medic could be slightly boring but not today. I had to bandage up a wound that one of the Cutters had gotten. By the time I was done, she had lost so much blood, it was a miracle that she pulled through. I had just finished changing the Cutters bandages and was organizing the medicine cabinet when the door swung open.

"Jane! I need painkillers! Fork them over right now ou je vais manger ton âme!" yelled my best and only true friend, Ada. Not that the other gils in the Meadow weren't nice and all. It looked like she had just gotten back from the Maze, because her face was slick with sweat.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because these cramps are going to eat me if you don't!" she said, rushing over to me and shaking my shoulders.

"You do know that painkillers are reserved for only emergencies, right?" I said.

"This is a flipping emergency you flipping tort! I feel like I'm being flipping stabbed!" she yelled.

"Other girls have to deal with these things, too," I reminded her.

Ada let out a breath of air. "Fine," she said, her shoulders slumping a little. I prided myself on being the only person in the entire Meadow that could sway Ada during one of her rages.

"You could eat chocolate and cry for an hour if you want," I offered, elbowing her a little.

"I don't cry," said Ada, narrowing her eyes at me, in what I hoped was mock aggression. You could never tell when girls were in Ada's... state.

"I can't believe that sticks don't have to deal with this dopey stuff," I said. **(STICKS=BOYS)**

"I know right! Who ever decided that this should happen to girls is the biggest skitz ever!"

"Do you remember if we had any friends who were guys? You know, before we were put here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember arguing with this one boy all the time. And you and another boy kept having to tell us to drop the arguments. Yet we were still friends," said, Ada, laughing, but she had a slimmer of sadness in her eyes. "I don't know how dealt with me especially when I was like this."

I felt an ache in my heart for the people who I would never meet again.

"I'm sure you were less... irrationally angry before this," I said, trying to keep the sadness I felt out of my voice.

Ada had gotten much angrier since she had gotten pricked.

"Hey!" she protested. "I am not!"

"Mhm. Sure," I said, with a small smile.

"Je vais manger tom âme!" she said.

"No one understands you when you talk like that," I said.

"When I talk 'like that', it's called speaking French," she said.

"Oh yes, of course, one-who-got-pricked-on-purpose-because-she's-way-too-curious," I said. Honestly I had thought about getting pricked. But I wasn't nearly as brave as Ada was. Or was bravery just a nice word for stupidity...

"Hey, at least you know what to do when that happens to someone now," said Ada. "I am a pioneer in medical research."

"Curiosity killed the cat. And you are the cat," I said. "You said that yourself."

"Fair enough," she said, shrugging.

"Speaking of which," I said, starting to speak carefully, because Ada was a bit touchy on this subject, "Could you tell me what else you remember from being pricked."

Ada got a pained look on her face, which she erased quickly. "I'd rather not," she said.

I let out an inaudible sigh. I'd asked her about it a few times, because it could help us et out of the Maze, but she always gave the same answer.

"You might feel better if you talk about it," I coaxed.

"No, I won't, Jane! Leave it alone!" she said, getting angry.

I nodded, smart enough not to prod any more than that.

"Can I rant for a minute," asked Ada, changing the subject.

"Sure," I said.

"Okay, Maria was being such a skitz today! But she's always a skitz! She's always acts like she's flipping better than everyone! She thinks she can just shove people when they're in her way! And you know what she did today? She told Harriet that she wasn't running the Meadow well! Can you believe that?! She said that to flipping Harriet! Harriet is the only reason we're even alive right now! And also, she refused to get out of bed and work because she had a hangover! It shouldn't effect other people if she decided to make a stupid decision and drink he night away! Erg! She's just so annoying!" she finished.

Maria was an enemy of around half of the Meadow because of her 'I'm better than you' attitude. We called Maria and her cronies 'the Pests' because they were utterly useless.

"Owwwww," came a moan from the bed. The Cutter had woken up.

"Okay Ada, you need to go now," I said.

"Can't I help?" she pleaded.

"No," I said. Ada wasn't a particularly gentle person.

"Why?" she whined.

"Ada," I said in a warning tone.

"Fine," she shot me a glare before walking out.

I smiled. If I was going to live in this hellhole, at least I had a friend.

**CANDY IS A-DANDY BUT LIQUOR IS QUICKER... I'M MISS SUGAR PINK LIQUOR, LIQUOR LIPS... ANY MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS FANS, PLEASE MAKE YOURSELVES KNOW! AND YES, I HAD TO INCLUDE ADA SAYING 'I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL' IN FRENCH! NOW EVERYBODY'S DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD! WOW THAT IS A LOT OF SONG LYRICS! AND BRAVERY IS JUST A NICE WORD FOR STUPIDITY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	9. The Beginning of the End: Newt

**YAY I'M SO HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING AND BEING ALL PIEFACEINGLY! IT MAKES ME FEEL ALL HAPPYFUL! **

**NEWTS POV**

I rested my head on my hands, staring out of the dusty window of my house.

I spent most of my time alone now. I had no siblings and my parents were a little... well, crazy.

Actually they didn't have the Flare. Just the isolation from staying inside, hiding from the Cranks that were roaming around, was starting to loosen their screws.

I looked at the few books in my room, but wasn't really in the mood to read. Before the Flare had started, I used to go to the library all the time. My teachers had always said that I was especially good at reading, as well as other subjects.

Then, I saw a black car drive up to the house. What was happening? We _never _got visitors.

A man in a dark suit stepped out and walked towards the door.

I ran to the living room, just as the doorbell rang. My mother was already getting the door.

The man stepped inside, without even asking. "Hello, I am Mr. Ren. Let me make this quick," he said. "Your son has been selected to take part in a series of experiments. He will be taken to Denver and will be kept safe there. Only if you are willing to let him go, at least," he said.

My mother stood at the door, her eyes wide. My father had walked over to the door and stood with my mother and I.

"How can we be sure that you're not scamming us?" he asked. Was he actually going with this mans plan for me?

The man pulled out an ID card. WICKED, it read. Yes, this was for real.

"Zachary," said my mom, turning to me, "You need to go with this man. You'll be safer with him."

"What?" I asked, starting to tear up. "I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you and Dad!"

"Please. If you're safe We'll be happy. Please don't worry about us. Just go with this man," she said, I saw tears in her eyes. The man tried to smile, but it just looked like he was baring his teeth.

"I- I'll go pack," I said, and fled to my room.

Silent tears started streaming down my face as I packed my suitcase with my meager belongings. This wasn't supposed to happen to ten year olds!

I picked up the three books in my room. I put them into my suitcase, and snapped it shut.

I walked to the living room. My parents were trying to hide their tears with weak smiles.

"Zachary, you need to remember that we'll always love you," said my father. He pulled off the thin chain hanging around his neck and handed it to me. I put it on, trying to hold back the oncoming tears. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore. I didn't want to worry my parents.

"That's right," said my mother. "We'll see you again, one day. I promise."

I nodded. They both hugged me.

"Ready?" asked Mr. Ren, slightly impatiently. All of us nodded to him, so he opened the door.

I said to my parents, choking on my tears, "I'll see you again."

**I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I DID THAT! I'M SO SAD NOW! HAPPY WRITING IS SO MUCH BETTER! ANYWAYS REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	10. So We Meet Again

**BONJOUR! HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE? I BAKED BANANA CAKE AND FOR SOME REASON THOUGHT I SHOULD SHARE THAT WITH YOU FACES!**

**MINHO'S POV**

I wanted to slap someone, but I restrained myself. I just walked through the Scorch and fought Cranks and weird Bulb Monsters all for some stupid experiment. All I was to these people was some kind of specimen. Subject A7.

Newt and Thomas were taking showers, the lucky shanks, so I looked around for someone to talk to.

I noticed a girl standing in the corner. She had pale skin, which was surprisingly not too sunburned, dark hair with something sparkly in it and purply eyes and was looking around the Berg and biting her lip.

Her eyes met mine for a second, then she looked away again. She looked like she wanted to say something to someone. For some reason, I was drawn to her.

I walked over to her and saw what looked like a mixture of fear and relief. She waved a little, so I took that as a good sign.

"Hi," I said, when I reached her, sitting down next to her.

"Bonjour," she said, softly, facing me and looking slightly scared.

"So, who would you be?" I asked her.

"Subject B7," she said, bitterly, then let out a hollow laugh. "And you?"

"Subject A7, nice to meet you, shank," I said, sticking out my hand, in mock politeness. 'Subject B7' didn't shake it.

"Wait, so if I'm B7 and you're A7, does that mean we have the same personality or something like that? And did you just call me a shank?" she asked, laughing at my 'Glader Slang'. The fear in her eyes was gone now.

"Yes, I did call you a shank," I said. "And I guess we do have the same personality, according to WICKED. It does't seem like it, though," I said.

"Thank goodness. If I had the same personality as you, I would jump out of this Berg right now," she said, still smiling.

"You've barely even talked to me and yet you somehow know my personality?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. You're extremely proud and slightly arrogant, you don't ever show your emotions, you're quite loyal and you always need to have the last word," she said.

"What! No!" I said.

"Mhm. Sure," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Even if that happened to be my personality, how would you even know that's how I am?" I asked.

"I just know. It's a gift," she said, over dramatically.

"Fine then, if our personalities are then same, according to WICKED, then you just described your own personality. Ha!" I said.

"You just said that you thought our personalities were different a minute ago," she said.

"No," I said.

"Yes," she said.

"No."

Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay, whatever. So what's your actual name, B7?" I asked, smirking and realizing that there was no convincing this girl.

"Ada," she said.

"I'm Minho," I said.

"So, Minho, how are you doing with this whole experiment thing?" asked Ada.

"I want to slap someone," I said.

"Oh hey, me too! I guess we all want to slap someone," she said.

"What's this about slapping people, Minho?" someone asked. I looked up and saw Newt, his hair a little wet.

"She just said that everyone wants to slap someone," I said. Ada suddenly looked like she wanted to run away like she had right when I came to talk to her.

"Are you flirting with people already?" he asked, a smile starting to pull at his lips.

"I am not flirting!" I said. "I'm not flirting, right, Ada?"

"Sure," said Ada, sarcastically, glancing up at Newt, looking slightly less nervous.

"What, do you not like new people?" I asked her.

"Yes, in fact I feel like hiding in a corner every time someone new tries to talk to me," she said, a little snappishly then clapped her hand over her mouth. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes you did," said Newt.

"Aw, Ada, are you _flirting?" _someone called, in the same tone as Newt had.

I saw another girl walking towards us. Her thin, dirty blonde hair was dripping a little. Her blue eyes had a spark of humor behind them as she called out to Ada.

"What! No! I was just talking!" she said.

"Sure," I said, mimicking how Ada had said it to Newt before.

Ada glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You have terrible taste in men," said the new girl.

"Hey, I am the most amazing person ever to live, whatever your name is!" I said.

"Jane. My name is Jane," said the girl.

"Well then Jane, you will soon see that I am amazing," I said.

"Minho, just stop," said Newt, trying and failing to conceal his smile.

"So, what's your name, shank?" he asked Ada.

"Ada," she said. "Et toi?"

"Newt," he said.

"Wait is a shower open?" asked Ada, looking around frantically.

"Yeah, you'd better hurry before someone takes it," said Jane. Ada jumped up and sprinted away towards the showers.

"A shower is open?" I asked, excited to get all of the dust off of myself.

"Yeah," said Newt.

"Have fun flirting, Newt!" I said and ran towards the showers.

When I stepped in, I savored the warm water and probably used soap at least three times. Afterwards, I put on fresh clothes. I felt cleaner than I had in my entire life.

When I got out, I walked over to where everyone was sitting. I saw Ada whipping her wet hair around, spraying Jane and Newt with water.

"You always do this!" said Jane, slightly annoyed.

Ada laughed evilly.

"Hey," I said. Ada turned towards me and a spray of water hit me. I glared at her.

"Do you guys want to go mess with someone?" I asked. "Namely some WICKED person. Or Theresa."

"Um, actually, I think I'm going to sleep," said Jane.

"Yeah, me too," said Newt.

"You guys are boring," said Ada.

"No, we're sensible," said Jane, smiling.

"Boring," whispered Ada, as they walked off to find free spots to sleep.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, B7," I said.

"Shut up," she said.

I noticed that most of the people on the Burg were asleep. Only Thomas and Theresa were awake.

"What was you job, in the Maze, I mean," asked Ada.

"Runner," I said.

"Hey! Me too!" said Ada.

"Did you ever see a Griever?" I asked.

"A what?" she asked.

"You know, those blubbery things that live in the Maze?" I said.

"Oh! You mean a Metal Monster! Yeah, I got pricked my one," she said. She said the last part sadly.

"Really?" I asked. "What do you remember?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Ada.

"Come on, just one thing," I pressed.

She tilted her head to the side. "I think we were friends. Before this."

"How would you know, for sure?" I asked.

"I remember talking to someone and getting extremely frustrated. It's the same feeling I get when I talk to you," she said and laughed. "I also remember gluing someone to a toilet seat with some people. It seems like something you would do."

"Yeah, I would do that," I said. I felt like something was itching at my mind. "Anything else?"

"No," she said, pulling her knees to her chest. "Now goodnight."

"Oh come one," I said.

"Can't hear ya," she said, her eyes closed.

I poked her. When she didn't react, I poked her again. I continued poking her until her eyes snapped open.

"What do you want, you tort? You don't even know me and you're already bothering me at-" she looked at her watch, "1:00 am!"

"What can I say? I like ya, shank," I said.

"Okay, really whats a shank?" asked Ada.

"I don't know, what's a tort?" I countered, smirking.

"You, you're a tort," she said. Just then, the lights switched off, casting the room in a pale glow.

My eyes took a second to adjust to the darkness.

"So why don't you like talking about what you remember?" I asked, my curiosity eating at me.

"It's not a nice story," she said. "And no, I will not tell it."

"Come on. Please?" I asked, poking her, again.

"No."

"Come on, Ada."

She didn't say anything. She just lay down and closed her eyes.

"Just leave me alone, okay, Minho?" she said, finally.

"Fine," I said, and lay down on the cool floor, where sleep finally overcame me.

**I DON'T GET IT! IT'S BARELY EVEN SNOWED HERE! NEW ENGLAND IS SUPPOSED TO BE COVERED IN SNOW RIGHT NOW! SPEAKING OF SNOW, I ATE MAPLE SYRUP AND SNOW AND IT WAS ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	11. A Letter to Newt

**BONJOUR! OH MY GOSH IT FINALLY SNOWED! THERE'S LIKE THREE FEET OF IT! MY DOG IS GOING CRAZY BECAUSE HE LOVES SNOW! AND I FINISHED ARRANGING A SONG AND I'M FREAKING OUT AND AHHHHH! OKAY I'M DONE FREAKING OUT NOT! I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY SORT OF FROM MY BRAIN AND SORT OF FROM LouLou2123! **

**MINHO'S POV**

Hey Shank,

So, we're in Paradise now or something. But getting here isn't as good without you.

I'm making sure everyone is safe and exploring this place. There is a surprising amount of bugs here. And when they bite you, they suck your blood you also get this red welt and it's so itchy! I just want to kill all of those little vampires!

Thomas told me what happened by the way. I know that you're dead. But it's better than drowning in your craziness until you get eaten by someone.

Thomas and Brenda are making out all the time now. *Old man voice* Oh, those little rascals!

But Thomas, Ada and I are exploring the place. Ada decided to eat some poisonous fruit and she was throwing up for three days straight! That idiot...

Harriet and Sonya are also helping me with that whole leader thing. I probably would have died of the stress without them. Little kids have pranked me so many times! They put mud in my good sneakers and put rotting food in my bed! They also cut Jane's hair in her sleep!

Clint and Jane are the Med-Jacks around here. (Or the 'Medics' as the girls call them. I personally think Med-Jacks is much more creative and much better.) They're working pretty hard because _some __people _decide to eat poisonous fruit. (And Ada is not the only idiot in this place. I have started to lose faith in humanity...)

Watch over us, will ya?

~ Minho

P.S. Say hi to Chuck and Alby, for me. And tell Theresa I'm sorry for being such a klunkhead to her and also that Thomas misses her.

P.S.S I miss you.

**I'M SORRY IF THIS IS A BORING CHAPTER... AND I FOUND A METAL REMIX OF BLANK SPACE AND IT'S ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	12. Meanwhile in Group B: A Boy

**BONJOUR! WOW NOW THERE I SO MUCH SNOW HERE AND I'M GOING TO CRY OF HAPPINESS AND SADNESS BECAUSE I WILL CHASE AFTER MY DOG AND RUN AROUND AND 'SNOWBOARD' ON A SLED DOWN HUGE SNOWBANKS BUT THIS WILL TAKE SUCH A LONG TIME TO MELT!**

**JANE'S POV**

I was just finishing bandaging up Ada's ankle, she'd twisted it in another run in with the Grievers, when the Box's alarm went off.

"Wait, that's not supposed to happen! The box only comes once a week!" said Ada, standing up.

"Ada, I need to finish with your ankle!" I said, looking at the unraveled bandages on her leg.

"Who cares about my ankle!" she said, and limped off towards the Box. I sighed and followed her.

When we got to the Box, we saw that everyone in the Meadow was there.

Ada pushed herself to the front of the crowd.

"Who wants to go down there?" asked Beth, eyeing the Box suspiciously. Every girl, except for a few were backed away from the Box.

"I will!" said Ada, excitedly.

"No," said Harriet.

"Oh come on, why?" she asked.

"We have no idea whats in there. You could get injured," said Harriet.

"Just let her do it. She'll never stop asking," I said, rolling my eyes.

Harriet sighed, "Fine."

Ada pulled open the hatch to the Box and jumped inside. There was a person, lying on the ground. But it wasn't just any person...

"It's a boy!" said Ada, staring confused at us.

Suddenly, the boy gasped and opened his eyes, Ada jumped back, in fear.

"Everything is going to change," he said, and closed his eyes again.

I looked him over. He seemed like he was healthy enough. A little pale, but he seemed okay. Then, I noticed his right hand was in a fist.

"What's that in his hand?" I called out. Ada squatted down and opened the boys fingers, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper.

"He's the last one. Ever," she said, looking up at us again, except with genuine fear in her eyes. Everyone around me looked like they wanted to run away screaming. I wanted to. Even Harriet, who was always brave and tough, looked scared.

"W-what should we do with him, then?" I spoke, breaking everyones silence.

"KILL HIM!" shouted Ada.

"Ada, be serious," I said.

"Why don't we just leave him with the Medics and see what happens?" said Sonya. Everyone nodded in agreement, but Beth was looking skeptical.

A few boy people jumped into the Box and heaved the boy out of the Box, into the grass. Meanwhile, I ran back to the Medic's room, in the House and grabbed a stretcher. I ran back with it, under my arm. The boy was lifted onto it and the other Medic, Ellie, and I ran him back to the Medics room and put him in a cot.

"What should we do with him?" asked Ellie. "He seems to be in a coma."

"We should give him food and water, at least, and keep someone watching him at all times," I said. "I'll go get him, some food."

I rushed over to the Mess Hall, where Nikki, our main cook, was waiting.

"Do you have any soup?" I asked her.

"Coming right up," she said, keeping up a cheerful demeanor, despite what had just happened.

She handed me a bowl filled with chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she said.

I ran back to the Medic Room, trying not to spill any soup. When I threw open the door, Ellie was still sitting there and the boy showed no signs of waking up.

I sighed and started putting spoonfuls of the soup into the boys mouth. His words still rang out in my head.

_Everything is going to change..._

**WELL, I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO END THAT! (I WISH THAT I WAS BETTER AT CONCLUSIONS...) AND WAYS, REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


End file.
